Hurricane Linda (2009)
Hurricane Linda was a low-end Category 1 hurricane that remained over open waters throughout its existence. The 15th tropical cyclone, 13th named storm, and 6th hurricane of the 2009 Pacific hurricane season, Linda originated out of a tropical wave on September 7 several hundred miles west-southwest of the Baja California Peninsula. Tracking generally towards the west, Linda steadily intensified within a region only slightly favorable for intensification. By September 9, the storm turned northward in response to a weakening subtropical ridge to its north and a new ridge forming to the east. Early on September 10, Linda attained its peak intensity with winds of 80 mph (130 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg) following the formation of an eye close to the center of circulation. However, increasing wind shear displaced the center to the northeast of the low-level circulation. Linda began to weaken and deteriorated into a tropical storm early on September 11. Lacking deep convection, the storm degenerated into a remnant low pressure area later that day. The remnants of the former hurricane persisted for several more days, dissipating roughly 1,195 mi (1,925 km) east of the Hawaiian Islands on September 15. Meteorological history A tropical wave exited Africa into the Atlantic Ocean on August 18, and spawned the system that later became Tropical Storm Danny. The wave continued westward with little development, crossing Central America and entering the Pacific Ocean on August 28. Convection remained minimal until September 3, when the system began to become better organized. A Low-pressure area developed on September 6, and deep convection consolidated around the circulation. Early on September 7, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) designated the low as Tropical Depression Fifteen-E after it organized further. At this time, the depression was located roughly 1,130 miles (1,820 kilometres) west-southwest of the southern tip of the Baja California Peninsula. Located in an area of warm water temperatures and modest wind shear, gradual intensification was anticipated. The depression moved slowly to the west due to a weakening subtropical ridge to its north. Several hours after developing, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Linda. By September 9, a new ridge developed east of Linda, causing the storm to turn towards the northwest. Despite intensifying into a strong tropical storm, Linda's low-level circulation was misaligned from its upper circulations, although the system developed expansive outflow to the south and east. Late on September 9, Linda attained hurricane status, and shortly thereafter, an eye developed within the deep convection; however, it was not over the center due to increasing wind shear. Early on September 10, Linda attained its peak intensity of 80 mph (130 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg). Operationally, the NHC assessed Linda to have been slightly stronger with peak winds of 85 mph (140 km/h). Persistent wind shear caused the eyewall to erode and led to overall weakening. Decreasing water temperatures also caused weakening, and Linda deteriorated to tropical storm status by early on September 11. At that time, the center became exposed and lacked deep convection. After the intrusion of dry air, the convection had dissipated and regeneration was considered unlikely. Late on September 11, the NHC issued their final advisory on Linda, stating that it had degenerated into a remnant low pressure system. At this time, the system also weakened below tropical storm intensity. The remnants of Linda persisted for several more days, initially tracking southwest before turning due westward. The system eventually dissipated on September 15 roughly 1,195 mi (1,925 km) east of the Hawaiian Islands. Impact Throughout its existence, Hurricane Linda was never a threat to any landmasses. As such, the National Hurricane Center did not issue any tropical storm watches or warnings and there was no impact associated with the storm. Additionally, no ships recorded tropical storm-force winds in the vicinity of Linda. References External links *The National Hurricane Center's Tropical Cyclone Report on Hurricane Linda *The National Hurricane Center's Advisory Archive for Hurricane Linda Category:Wikipedia Archives